JP 2006-214279 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique to accelerate the warm-up of an internal combustion engine. In this technique, when the cooling water starts to flow through both the cooling water passage in the engine main body and the radiator, the cooling water is intermittently supplied to flow through the cooling water passage in the engine main body.